The Heartbreakers
by earth.to.america
Summary: Two girls who break hearts, one falls in love, the other doesn't want that. Will true love win? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**A/n: Hi Everybody!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic ever so I'll need all your help and support!!!! This trailer is dedicated to ****_marebear11_****!!!! Ever since I got on this site she's been like the best friend you could ever get online and she writes AMAZING fanfics so GO READ THEM!!!!! Please? She also gave me great advice about writing!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Mare!!!!**

**Bold is narrator/****_Italics is a clip or scene_**

**There were two girls, known as the heartbreakers, who could capture anyone's heart then break it at the speed of light.**

_2 brunettes are standing on the edge of the sidewalk facing the road. They giggle, blow kisses, wink and wave at a guy on a bicycle passing by. He stares at them smiling, and crashes into the parked car in front of him. The girls smirk and laugh and walk away._

**What happens when one falls in love,**

_"I'm Gabriella"_

_"I'm Troy"_

_The two gaze at each other before snapped out of their trance when a truck honks._

**And can't break his heart**

_Shows Gabi talking to her twin Ami_

_"I think I'm in love"_

_"WHAT?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HEARTBREAKERS?!?!?! YOU HAVE TO BREAK HIS HEART!!!"_

_"I can't!! Breaking his heart will break mine!!!"_

**The twins' relationship is tested,**

_Shows Ami with an angry look on her face_

_"I have to do something!!"_

**While true love blossoms**

_Shows Gabriella with a dreamy look on her face_

_"I don't know how I fell in love but I like it"_

_**Gabriella Montez**_

_"He's not like any other guy I've met…and trust me I've met a lot of guys!"_

_**Troy Bolton**_

_"Who are the heartbreakers?"_

**Ami Montez**

"_She doesn't fall in love!! I bet when she ran into the guy she hit her head!!"_

**The Heartbreakers**

**Coming to a monitor near you!**

**A/n: So tell me what you think!!!!! And just to let you know if you give me a flame I'll just respond with a thank you! It doesn't affect me! I am totally sorry if someone wrote a story with the same plot, if someone did I'll delete the story right away, but first I'll check you weren't lying! Ok I'm going to have some trouble getting started so I need tips from all you great authors out there!!! I know you are itching to share!!!!**

**Press the purple-ish button….then you'll come to my side….where we have cookies!!!**


	2. Boots, Boots BAM!

**A/n: I was planning to have this up tomorrow but I found some extra time. I hope it's a good chapter. I'm pretty sure it's a lot better than my oneshot, but that was more of a dedication than a story. I was about to give up, but **_marebear11 _**told me to keep going, and I came up with this idea right before I went to sleep. I personally think all my best ideas come when I can't sleep. For the trailer I forgot to put a disclaimer, but to set things straight I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Kenny just called me telling me he's going on vacation and he needs somone to watch HSM. So at the moment I own it! In my dreams! I also don't own Starbucks!

Gabriella and Ami Montez pulled their latest guys into earth-shattering kisses, putting in as much passion, fake passion that is, as they could. They picked it up pretty well over the past few years.

The twins had only met the guys today and didn't even remember their names. Every guy wanted to take them on thinking they could handle it, so it was a lot of names to remember.

The girls pulled away, saw their "dates" with their eyes still closed and took that as their cue to run.

Once they were two blocks away (they run pretty fast in their stilletos), they stopped in front of a Starbucks, both barely out of breath.

In unision, they said, "Another heart broken!" Then they did their special handshake. **(A/n: If you watch Hannah Montana, it's the one Miley and Lilly always do.)**

"Hey Gabs,", said Ami, "I'm gonna get a mocha frap, you want one?"

"No thanks,", Gabriella declined, "I'm just gonna walk around then go home."

"You mean, you're gonna window shop?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Riiiight", Ami said disbelievingly.

As Ami stepped inside Starbucks, Gabriella started her walk toward the mall. She was only going to window shop since she never shopped without her twin.

As soon as she stepped inside she spotted her favorite designer shoe store. She looked in the window and saw gorgeous knee-high black leather boots with huge heels and real diamonds around the top. **(A/n: I'm making this up, you can pick what size heels.)**

Gabriella started to walk toward the other window but didn't take her eyes off the boots.

As she was about to unwillingly turn around-BAM!!!!

She's on the floor and before she looks at who she hit she begins to apologize profusely, "I am so sorry, that was all my fault and-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it! It was my fault too!"

Gabriella looked up to see a very cute guy with shaggy hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She gets up with the help of Troy.

"Well, I'm Gabriella!"

"I'm Troy!"

"I haven't seen you around town. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in last night. My mom told me to stop moping around the house about the move and go explore the town. Then she kicked me out of the house. Literally." Troy said while rubbing his butt.

Gabriella giggles and said in her best french accent, "Well then I'll just have to give you Tour de Albuquerque A La Gaby!"

**A/n: Did that whole Tour de Albuquerque thing make sense? I don't know if this chapter flowed correctly...you tell me! If you didn't like me design for the boots, you can just make up your own. **

**Anyway, review and give me tips!!! PLEASE!!!! **


	3. French Silk Pie? Great Now I'm Hungry!

**A/n: Sorry if any of you died while anticipating another chapter:D Joking! I've been really busy! Okay lying, I've just been too lazy. But I will be busy once I start school next week and then later this year I start fast paced classes where the give you like 10 hours of homework each week per class and I'm taking two. And I have vocal lessons on Saturdays. Sorry I'm dumping all of this on you guys, just ignore it and move on to the story! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I wouldn't be on this website cos I wouldn't hate my boring summer! You get the idea.

"Okay, let's get this tour started", Gabriella half-yelled enthusiastically.

Troy laughed and followed her out of the mall.

"I guess we'll just head down the street to the museums and stuff, then head down to the huge, and I mean huge shopping street. It's my personal favorite!"

The first few minutes on the walk down the street was quiet and slightly awkward, neither knowing what to say, until Troy spoke up.

"Since we just met and everything, we should probably get to know each other, so you wanna play a variation of 20 questions? We just take turns asking questions but we both answer them and it'll only be ten questions."

"Why not? I'll start! Question 1: Are you taken?"

"Nope!'

_YAY! _she thought and the Jiminy Cricket in her head did the happy dance. Okay fine it's a devil one but oh well!

"Neither am I!"

"Question 2: What's you favorite color?"

"Red."

"Mine too!"

"Question 3: Do you play any sports?"

"I play basketball and a bit of baseball."

"You're going to fit in pretty well at East High! I've only done a little bit of gymnastics when I was younger."

"Question 4: What's you favorite food?"

"French Silk Pie! Great! Now I'm hungry!"

Troy laughed and replied, "Mine is PB&J."

"How classic! Question 5: Do you have any siblings?"

"No and at the moment I'm pretty happy about it!"

"I have a twin sister Ami, we never fight surprisingly!"

"Two of you! Lucky me! I'm joking!! Question 6: Do you have a favorite drink? If so, what is it?"

"Strawberry smoothie, but if I want to wake up then a mocha frap."

"I'd probably have to go with water", Troy said while rubbing his neck. He knew what she was going to respond to that.

"How boring! Get some excitement in your life will ya? Question 7: Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah I guess." _Yeah cos it happened with you!!! _he thought.

"I believe in both love at first sight and love over time." _I can't believe I'm saying this but it was definitely the first choice with you_! she thought.

"That's cool I guess. Question 8: Are you a good student?"

"Yep! Straight A's!"

"Well now its just gone to your head! I, uh, pass."

"You mean you get by?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Question 9: Do you have a favorite T.V. show?"

"I only watch like cartoons and sports. So there's not much to choose from."

"I'd have to say My Super Sweet Sixteen **(A/n: I don't own and I know these questions are pretty bad but cut me some slack! I've never even played this game!) **cos it's fun to see those girls break down when something goes wrong!"

"Ouch! Gaby's got a cold side!"

She simply smirked at him before he asked the next question.

"Final Question: Would you like to go to a lunch picnic tomorrow with me?"

"Okay", she answered while smiling broadly.

"Fantastic! I'll bring the food!"

When they finished the tour, Gabriella dropped Troy off at his house and before he stepped inside she kissed him on the cheek and they bid their goodbyes.

**A/n: You like it? If you do tell it to me in a review!** **Please? Again sorry about the lame questions!**

**You know you want to review...**


	4. Something's on your face!

**A/n: I know, I have an excuse every time but this time I was just way too lazy and concerned about school (I just finished Science Fair and now I'm going to the school one, YAY!). Well anyway sorry about the wait! I'll try to remember to update!**

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I would be talking to the stars instead of writing about their characters!

The next day Ami walked into Gabriella's room and said, " Hey heartbreaker, get up! Today we have two guys in the morning, Brett and Jared, and then later we have some guys named Johnny and Jake.", she said as flipped the page on a clipboard.

"I'm busy today.", Gabriella said bluntly as she finally lifted the covers off her face.

"Busy? What could you possibly be busy with?", Ami said while scoffing.

"I have a date.", Gabriella said bluntly, once again, as she quickly grabbed an outfit from her enormous closet and rushed into the all marble bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Ami walked out of the room with a confused face as she wondered what was going on.

HEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERS

Gabriella slipped into her designer jean capris and pink embroidered baby doll top. She finished up her make-up and hair, which was a very natural shimmery pink lightly put on her eyes and a light blush and her hair was in 2 braids.

Everyone wondered how she could make unnatural colors look so natural.

_I can't tell her...she'll freak if she found out that I was fall-_

DING DONG DONG DING DING DONG DONG DING DING DONG DONG DING DONG DING

Troy checked his invisible watch as the doorbell kept on going. **(A/n: He does that in the first movie, so I decided to add it in.)**

DONG DING DING DON-Gabriella quickly opened the door and sighed with relief as the doorbell stopped.

"I know, it's a long doorbell and it's annoying but that's only because it takes so long to get here from the other side of the house. Once when I was little, and my parents told me never to answer the door when they weren't home, the doorbell kept going for 20 minutes!", Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed and said, "Well then, lets get going!" He raised up the picnic basket he was holding.

"Okay! Let me just get my shoes!", Gabriella grinned and put on her, once again, designer pink flip flops.

They walked to the park with the occasional chat, but most of the time they were enjoying each others company.

When they reached the black iron arch that led into the park, Troy led Gabriella under a giant willow tree next to the pond.

"Wow! Out of all the times I walked past this park, I've never realized how beautiful it is!", she said in awe as she looked around.

She turned around and saw Troy sitting on a red blanket with French Silk Pie, PB&J, water, and strawberry smoothies all laid out.

"You remembered!" Gabriella said in shock.

"Well why else would I ask those questions? Now, lunchtime!" Troy said.

The entire lunch they ate and flirted-I mean "talked".

"Hey, you have something on your face.", Gabriella said slyly.

"What? Where?" Troy said frantically.

"Right there!", Gabriella took some whipped cream off the top of the pie and smeared it on his nose.

She giggled and got up to run, but it wasn't long till Troy caught up with her, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around until...

He tripped on the root of a tree and he "accidentally" fell on top of her.

They leaned in and their lips met, sending sparks throughout both of their bodies.

When they broke apart, Troy smirked and said, "Now you have something on your face!"

**A/n: I hope you liked it! I think it got a bit rough in some areas but I thought it was ok.**

**Please review!**


	5. Ami yells A LOT!

**A/n: Hey guys! How's life? **

**From the last chapter, the site for the picture of Gabriella's top is in my profile, sorry I forgot to tell you guys...**

**Well anyway enjoy!**

Disclaimer: For the last time! I do not own High School Musical!! Now leave me alone and stop making me feel bad!!! Gosh!

Gabriella got home late that night since she spent the rest of the day with Troy.

She walked quietly into the living room with a smile on her face while the day replayed in her head.

_That was the most fun that I've had since I started being a heartbreaker..._

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!?!"

The lights flicked on revealing a extremely furious Ami stomping toward her.

The smile of pure joy Gabriella had on...was quickly wiped off at the sight of her twin.

"I HAD TO GO ON FOUR DATES BY MYSELF!!!!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION MISSY!!!!!!!"

"I told you. I had a date.", Gabriella said calmly.

Ami spun around and started pacing for a while before saying, "And you didn't even bother to tell me who it was with? Gabriella?"

Gabriella had tip-toed up the stairs and into her room.

"UGH!", Ami screamed as she plopped onto the couch.

HEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERS

_That was a close one..._

Gabriella collapsed onto her soft and inviting bed.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face because for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

HEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERS

"WAKE UP!!!!! We have ten guys today so we need to get an early start!!!!", Ami yelled, hoping to pretend last night never happened.

"I have another date.", Gabriella said bluntly, as she usually does in the morning, and got out of bed and walked over to her closet.

"Well would you at least tell me with who?", Ami said desperately.

"Same guy.", Gabriella said rummaging through the closet and pulled out a black and white swirl v-neck with white boot cut jeans.

"THE SAME GUY?! That violates heartbreaker rules! And you never told me who you were going on a date with before!!"

Gabriella, once again, rushed into the bathroom to get ready before another word could be said.

HEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERSHEARTBREAKERS

Gabriella slipped on red snake skin pointed toe heels, just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey!", Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabs!", Troy said and then leaned in to kiss her on the nose.

Gabriella giggled, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the sidewalk as they began their walk to the park.

When they got their, they sat on a bench and Gabriella leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you.", Troy said sincerely.

"I- I love you too.", Gabriella said cautiously and looked up into his ocean blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss.

_I've never said that to anyone but...it feels good..._

**A/n: I know I know! It's only their like second official date and they're all ready proclaiming their love for each other!**

**The outfit is in my profile other than the pants because I couldn't get that picture by itself from Google.**

**PLEASE please please please please please review!!!!!**


End file.
